


Little Wolf needs Pets

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Face Slapping, Its basically Lambert/Jaskier, Jaskier loves to help Witchers, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Needs a Hug (The Witcher), Lambert likes it Rough, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read we die like the Wild Hunt, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Self Confidence Issues, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), again slight pet play but ehhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Lambert needs help with something but doesn’t want to ask, but lucky for him Jaskier seems to know exactly what he needs.Geralt and Eskel are briefly mentioned but it’s focused on Lambert/Jaskier.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Little Wolf needs Pets

Lambert watched as Jaskier threw water at Geralt, the Bard laughed as the mighty White Wolf grabbed him and pulled him closer, he was dunked under the water and came up spluttering as Geralt and Eskel laughed at him. He wanted to join but something was stopping him. 

It was bubbling under his skin, and he needed it to go away. So he stood up on the ledge and grabbed his clothes. He could hear the laughter stop so he turned around and smiled as best he could. 

“I’m going to head up, have fun.” He walked out before anyone could protest. It had been what a day or two since he was rudely reminded of Jaskier being Human and well it was still a little sore. 

His feet had taken him up to Eskels room, he opened the door and fell onto the bed. The others would be fine without him for a while, he needed to be alone. Rolling to his side he let out a deep breath and his eyes opened. He spotted the collar they used that time in the bath. 

He remembered how nice it felt on his skin, the way it rubbed his neck when he moved. He reached up for it and held it in his hands.  _ Freak.  _

He was a freak. He was thinking of putting it back on without anyone there, it would be for him. He would be laughed out of the Keep. 

He went to put it back on the unit but something in him stopped it, he could put it on then take it off when he heard the other three head up. It would be his secret, they wouldn’t need to know. 

“Fuck sake” he let out as he unbuckled it and placed it on his neck. It felt better than he remembered, the soft fur being worn down but it was nice. He buckled it up with a sigh. 

He let it fall down to the bottom of his neck as he inhaled. It felt good, but it wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be wearing it. He wasn’t a pet, he was a Witcher for fucks sake. 

He went to take it off but he heard something. Stopping to take a listen he heard the Bards heartbeat. It sounded like he was running.  _ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

He tried to take the collar off, his hands slipping with the speed. The bard was closer and he wasn’t able to get it off. 

He was outside when he finally felt the collar drop to his lap. He looked up in time for the Bard to open the door and look at him. 

“Hey Bert, you okay?” His voice was soft, like one used when you didn’t want to spook a horse. 

“Yeah I’m okay. Just tired, I’m going to go to sleep now.” He tried to hide the collar but it was too late the movement drew a set of eyes and he felt Jaskier’s eyes spot it. 

“Do you want the collar on?” How the fuck did he manage to make his voice softer? He was a Witcher he wouldn’t break if he was shouted at. 

“Go on laugh at me. It’s stupid,” he let out a sigh as he chucked the collar away from him. His arms crossed in front of him as he felt Jaskier move to the bed. 

“Can I sit down?” Lambert looked up and saw that the Bard was being genuine. 

“Yeah sure do what you want.” He tried to move away but something stopped him and fuck his body really. 

“You know I don’t think it’s stupid if you want to wear the collar. You look very pretty with it on.” 

“I’m a fucking Witcher. We aren’t pretty.” He huffed out, just the idea of putting the collar on was becoming more appealing each passing moment. 

“So? I think you are gorgeous. Just because you are pretty doesn’t mean you can’t be deadly. Like Buttercups. They are pretty but if eaten they could kill a human.”

He let out a sigh, he wasn’t getting out of this it seemed. He moved to allow Jaskier to move closer but the Bard didn’t.

“Tell me what you want.” He just wanted the Bard to be closer to him. 

“Closer?” He phrased it like a question, allowing the Bard to deny it. But he didn’t and soon Lambert was being pulled into the lap of the man. He nuzzled closer, trying to make himself smaller. 

“Would you like anything else?” The Bard was playing with his back, tracing shapes into it and he almost short circuited from that. 

“Collar please,” he said as the Bard nodded against him. He was moved slightly so Jaskier could reach the discarded collar. 

“Can I please put this on you?” He nodded but didn’t feel any movement from his Bard so he opened an eye. 

“I need verbal confirmation or I will not continue. I also want you to use your words if you need to. Remind me what they are,”

“Moon for stop and Grass if we need to talk about something.” He stopped for a second and caught sight of the collar on Jaskier’s hands. “Please put the collar on me.”

“Well done Little Wolf. Tell me if it’s too tight please,” he let out a sigh as Jaskier placed the fabric on him. Tightening it and letting it fall to the base of his neck as he watched him. 

“Such a pretty Little Wolf, don’t know what to do with you. What do you want?” 

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly, he just needed to feel Jaskier in him really. 

“That’s okay, we can stay like this until you know what you want.” He was pulled close to Jaskier’s chest again, his head falling to the Bards shoulder and slotting under his chin. He inhaled the smell and sighed in relief, it was his Bard. 

“Good Boy, you just stay here and we can hug.” The praise was forcing a small smile on his face and he knew Jaskier could feel it. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Or should I sing a song?” He closes his eyes, if they talked about it then Jaskier would know how much of a mess he is. But a song would also stop anything happening later on. 

“You’ll listen?” He asked softly, the Bard Would know what he meant, hopefully. 

“Of course sweetheart.” They were quiet for a second before Lambert started to speak. 

“I don’t know what to do. I want something but it’s stupid and I don’t want to make you feel like you need too.” 

That made no sense even to him, but Jaskier just nodded. 

“I’m a freak and I know I am but I. I just don’t know.” 

“Tell me what you want Bert,” he sighed at the voice but he answered anyway. 

“I need you to, you know.” he stopped and looked towards the door. If Jaskier decides he was too much of a freak he could easily escape and Jaskier could stay with Eskel and Geralt. 

Jaskier leaned down to kiss him. It was soft, and exactly what he needed to push him into telling the Bard. 

“Remember you need to ask me for what you want, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.” Jaskier kissed him again and moved so he could look into his eyes. 

“I need you to fuck me. I want to forget everything.” Jaskier nodded at him and he felt some relief. 

He sat up slowly to avoid scaring the Bard but he was being pulled closer. The kiss was sloppy and nice, but anything Jaskier did was nice. He could feel his own arousal as Jaskier pulled him closer, his legs wrapped around the Larks back. 

“Good Boy, so pretty for me.” The praise went straight to his dick and he was okay with that. Jaskier was touching his back softly, traveling further down and he ached for more. 

“Jask!” He arched into the Bards touch and he heard the man laugh at him softly. 

“What do you want? Tell me.” His body responded to the loss of the Bards hand by grinding into his lap for any touch. 

“Need you, fuck, in me.” Jaskier nodded and he moved his hands. One on his neck and the other was pushed under his underclothes. 

“Good Boy, using your words and asking for something. I’m so proud,” 

He preened as the Bard whispered into his ear. And he tried to press into more touch but was stopped with a pull at the collar.  _ Right words.  _

“Can you?” He stopped himself before he could ask fully. He was going to get laughed at probably. 

“Can I what Little Wolf?” It was asked with a grin but it wasn’t meant maliciously, no it was relaxing. 

“Can you fuck my mouth?” He felt the intake of breath from the man and the nod he got in return. He slid his body down and looked up at him when he reached his crotch. 

“So pretty like that, you know how pretty you look don’t you?” It was a trap, if he said no then Jaskier would make sure he knew but if he said yes then it would be used against him. So he kept quiet. 

“I asked you a question Little Wolf. Do you know how pretty you look?” He nodded slowly, nosing Jaskier’s dick as he did which earned him a gasp in return. Maybe he’d forget after he came in his mouth. 

“Our Little Wolf, so pretty,” Jaskier let out a gasp as he pulled his trousers down, his dick slipped out and he gave it a small lick. 

“Fuck Bert,” he pulled his head up and took Jaskier’s dick in his mouth. He held it still for a second before bobbing up and down. He felt Jaskier’s hands on the back of his head and he let the Bard move him how he wanted. 

He was pulled off before they could start properly, he tried to look up but he was being manhandled into position. Jaskier stood off the bed and he pointed to the pillow he had placed at his feet. Lambert nodded and moved to kneel in front of the Bard. 

His head was guided back to his dick and pushed down all the way. He was held for a second until Jaskier pulled him up again. He licked around his head and was giving a moan in return. The Bard pushed him down again, rougher and faster. 

“Fuck Little Wolf. You are perfect.” Lambert hummed and he felt Jaskier push into him at the sensation. He relaxed his throat and received a low moan from Jaskier, he felt the Bard picking his pace up as he brought his hands to rest on his thighs. He moved them to Jaskier’s ass and tried to pull him closer but the Bard wouldn’t move. 

“I’m in charge Bert.” If Lambert’s dick strained more with Jaskier’s raspy voice then no one needed to know. He felt Jaskier push further in and let him, being used for others always managed to make him hard. 

“Fuck so good. Fuck,” He hummed again and hollowed his cheeks as Jaskier’s hips buckled. His head was pulled down harshly and he was going to come if Jaskier kept treating him like this. 

“So goo- ahh fuck Bert!” Lambert could feel each pulse as Jaskier’s seed coated his throat. Hollowing his cheeks in he made sure that the Bard did not move until he was finished, and as he moved his head off him he liked the dick clean.

“You are a gift Little Wolf,” Jaskier spoke softly as he laid his head on the Bard's thigh. It had so much muscles from walking everywhere but fuck was it good. 

“How about we get you on the bed? Hmm?” He nodded his head slowly, fearing he would topple if he moved too fast. He stood up with the help of Jaskier who was smiling he thought. 

“Do you want anything else?” He heard the Bard speak to him as he ran a finger over his chest. 

“Fuck me. Want to forget everything but you.” He felt the intake of breath from the man beside him and the increased arousal on the air, he could taste him in his mouth still. 

“Okay. But it will be my way because I don’t want to hurt you any more than you want.” He nodded as Jaskier smiled at him. His finger dragged up to his nipple and pinched it, he let out a moan and his head fell back onto the pillow. 

“I want you on your back. Legs spread and held up with your hands.” It was an order and Lambert listened. 

He lifted his legs to the side and spread them. His hands gripping the underneath of his knees as Jaskier moved off the bed. He watched his movements, he picked up a vial of oil and some rope. They had used a bit of rope for fun but it was usually when Geralt or Eskel were close by to help take it off with speed. 

“Lambert, look at me. I won’t use the rope if you do not want it. This is for you tonight, ignore me and tell me what you want.” His Lark, always making sure they were okay. 

“Do you have the knife close by?” It was a stupid question, all of them kept at least four knifes close by as well as a crossbow under the bed.

“Yes the knife is beside my bag. I can get it whenever you want the ropes off. I don’t have the same Witchery senses as you three but I can read your body language so I will know if you aren’t using your word when you want too,” 

Lambert felt himself nod, so far they had been okay but it was only a matter of time until they realized how broken he was. 

“Can I tie you up please?” It was a soft question, one that made Lambert need so much. 

“Yeah.” It was a short answer but his Bard smiled widely. He wrapped the rope around his left leg and moved his arm so his forearm could be tied to his leg. It wasn’t as tight as they usually used but it calmed the thing in Lambert’s mind. 

He watched as Jaskier moved to his other leg and tied the same knots before standing up and looking at his work. 

“If the other two could see you now, I don’t think anyone could stop them ravishing you. But I have some self control and I am going to make you beg,” 

Lambert’s eyes went wide at the words, he stayed quiet and observed the Bard. He was opening the bottle and a sniff said it was Chamomile, the scent relaxes him but when he saw Jaskier slick you his hands he was back on alert. 

But the Bard didn’t go for his dick, or even his ass. No he started with his foot. It was rubbed by Lute calloused hands, each movement took a small sigh from him as the Bard worked. 

“You know, a couple Winters ago I was rudely kicked out of the court I was in, I had nowhere to go so decided one last bath before I stayed in a tavern would be a good idea. But in the baths I met this wonderful gentleman, he offered me a place for the Winter as long as I paid him back.”

Lambert could guess where the story was heading but he listened like his life depended on it anyway. He felt Jaskier Hand move down his leg and stop at his calf, it was pulled ever so slightly towards the Bards chest. 

“I paid him back quite spectacularly, had him moaning my name for hours. I learned every single way to make a man beg with just my hands. We spent a lot of good nights together so I was able to really practice my method let’s say.”

As he finished his small story he pushed into the back of Lambert’s thigh, not enough to hurt but to help the right muscles relax. He didn’t mean it but he let out a low moan and could feel Jaskier’s smile. 

“Good Boy, but you won’t be getting fucked until you are wriggling under me.” He moved to the other foot and started the assault again. 

Lambert refused to start begging yet, he was a Witcher and they don’t beg! Another moan fell from his lips as Jaskier hands found a knot in his muscle. They work it out and he thinks he let out a sharp cry but he might be hearing things. 

“Good Boy, how long do you think you can keep it up?” Lambert knew that Jaskier knew he was close to begging but he wouldn’t give in yet. 

“Hmmm, I think I give you a few more minutes until I can have you begging for me.” It was a dare to last longer than that and by the Gods above he would. 

Jaskier's hands moved away from his crotch and up to his neck. One squeezed his neck while the other moved to a nipple. He could feel the Bards dick against his ass and the hands on his neck and nipple were almost too much. 

“Such a pretty boy like this. All tied up to be used, next winter I’m going to bring you a few toys I think you’d like.” Lambert bit his lip to stop anything leaving him. He was so close, being called pretty and the promise of next year was too much. 

“Fuck me. Please fuck me,” Jaskier let out a short laugh as he got what he wanted, Lambert felt him move down towards his ass. 

A finger pushed into him slowly, stopping slightly only to be pushed further. He opened his eyes to see the Bard watching him with a smile. 

“I think you can beg more can’t you? Or should I just leave you with one finger in you?” It wasn’t fair, the Bard knew what he wanted but he was going to have to beg for it. 

“Jask please fuck me. Need you in me. Please!” He needed more, even the burn from the first finger left before it helped him. He needed the Bard to fuck him hard.

“Since you asked so nicely Little Wolf,” a second finger was added and he let out a small moan as he tried to grind down on them. 

“Stop moving Lambert. You know who’s in charge here,” his voice didn’t have the same softness, it was harsh and it was everything Lambert needed. 

Jaskier moved his fingers, scissoring them in his ass as he choked on moans. It was so fucking good, and he only had two fingers in him. 

“Good Boy, should I add another?” 

“Another please. Need you in me. Need the pain! Fuck fuck!” He knew he was shouting, the others would hear but he didn’t give a fuck. Jaskier was fucking him with his fingers he was happy to stay there forever. 

“What pain do you want?” Lambert didn’t even know. He liked it rough but it wasn’t something they used a lot. A slap here, a bite there. 

“Fuck me! Please! Hit!” He was trying to speak in full sentences but Jaskier’s fingers kept hitting that spot and he couldn’t concentrate completely. 

“You want me to hit you? Face or ass?” Lambert was trying so hard to stay still, he just needed more from the bard. 

“Face Jask, please please please!” His eyes shut as Jaskier pushed further in and dragged across the spot a few times. The fingers were removed but it wasn’t long until he felt a dick at the entrance. 

He took in a breath as Jaskier pushed in and stayed still for a second to get used to it all. He tried to move but a quick look from Jaskier told him to stop. 

He watched as Jaskier’s Hand lifted and was brought down to his right cheek, it wasn’t hard but it also wasn’t soft as well. He let out a cry and Jaskier smiled at him. 

It wasn’t long before he was being fucked, deep and long strokes as Jaskier used him to get pleasure. He knew he was making noises but with the slaps to his face and the fucking he was getting he couldn’t even hear anything. 

Jaskier was speaking, probably telling him he was a good boy, but he just lay there and took everything. The feeling underneath his skin had finally left. All it took was Jaskier being there. 

He was pulled back to the present when Jaskier shook and came in his ass. He moaned along with the Bard, also coming on himself as he felt the Bard. 

“Good Boy, so Good for me weren’t you?” Jaskier’s Hand dropped to his face and he nuzzled into it. He didn’t think words would even come out his mouth if he tried. 

“I’m going to untie you now, stay still for a second.” He couldn’t move anywhere anyway so Jaskier’s ask was easily done. He felt the cold metal of the blade on his skin as it cut away the rope. His legs dropped to the bed, arms falling down to his side and he looked to Jaskier who was watching him. 

“Thank you,” he finally said as Jaskier went to put the knife away, he felt the warmth of Jaskier’s happiness at his words. 

“You are welcome Little Wolf, I will always give you what you want you just need to ask me. I’m going to get a couple washcloths okay? You are a little bit sticky.” 

He nodded and the Bard moved towards the pain of water that Eskel changed every morning. He looked around the room, kind of expecting Geralt and Eskel to have made their way into the room during the fun but it was empty except for him and Jask. 

As if sensing his confusion Jaskier was back, washcloth dropping to his chest and soothing him. 

“They decided that it would be best for me to take care of you tonight. You’ve been more distant after the talk you three had and we wanted to make you feel better.” If he wasn’t so tired and just ready to float then he would have argued but the energy left him. 

“All clean Little Wolf, let's get you ready to sleep yeah?” He nodded and felt the Bard fall into Bed beside him and he was pulled closer to him. Curling into himself he pushed his face into Jaskier thigh and a hand was dropped to the back of his neck. 

“Good boy, you go to sleep and I’ll keep watch,” there was no need to keep watch but it did ease something in his chest as his eyelids felt heavier, dropping him into darkness. A soft humming was coming from his Bard as he felt the hand stroke his neck. 

Sleep took him easier that night and for once he didn’t have a nightmare, nor did he wake up. It was nice. 


End file.
